African Banks
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol go after plans located in a German held lighthouse.


**Disclaimer: **_**The Rat Patrol**_** is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

**Author's note: FYI: An MTB is a "Motor Torpedo Boat," which is the British version of the American PT-boat (Patrol Torpedo boat). The German version is an E-boat or S-Boot, meaning "fast boat."**

**African Banks**

**By Suzie2b**

**Once again Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were in Captain Boggs' office getting details on the Rat Patrol's latest mission.**

**Boggs said, "We have an operative whose uncovered plans for a German invasion. High Command wants you and your men to retrieve those plans before they get to their destination."**

**Troy asked, "Where are the plans now, sir?"**

"**A lighthouse off the coast of Kenya. It's located on the northernmost of the ****Amirante Islands." Boggs unfolded a map and pointed to one of eight small islands. "This one is called African Banks. Other than the lighthouse and Germans that are manning it, it's uninhabited."**

**Moffitt questioned, "How will we get to the island, captain?"**

"**You'll go to Kilindini Harbour at the Mombasa Port. A boat will take you to another of the islands where you won't be seen. You'll be left with two rafts. From there you can get to African Banks at night."**

**Troy asked, "Is it a working lighthouse?"**

**Boggs said, "Yes and no. The Germans have been known to use a spotlight at the top to patrol the beaches of the island at night."**

"**Do we know how many German troops are on the island, sir?"**

"**The current guess is somewhere between thirty and forty."**

**Moffitt asked, "What's the shoreline like, captain?"**

**Boggs answered, "Sand and rock. The lighthouse is on a rocky cliff above the beach. It's not going to be easy to get there without being seen. There's a cave in the cliff beneath the lighthouse. There's no intel as to whether or not it leads into lighthouse, but it may be worth it to check."**

"**And how do we get off the island once we have the plans?"**

"**Any way you can."**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully met the sergeants at the jeeps in the motor pool.**

**Troy knew the answer, but asked, "All ready to go?"**

**Hitch popped a bubble, then said, "All set, sarge. Where are we headed?"**

"**Kenya."**

**Tully asked, "What's in Kenya?"**

"**Kilindini Harbour in Mombasa."**

"**Harbor? That means…"**

**Moffitt smiled. "Do you have your seasickness pills?"**

**Tully shook his head. "No … I didn't think I'd need 'em. I can run to medical…"**

**Moffitt pulled a bottle from a pocket and handed it to the private. "I thought that might be the case. We stopped by and picked this up for you."**

**Tully smiled as he took the bottle. "Thanks. Guess I'm gonna have to start carrying these everywhere we go … just in case."**

**Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it. We've got a long drive ahead of us."**

**#################**

**On the morning to their third day out, the Rat Patrol rolled onto the British base in Mombasa and went to headquarters after dropping the jeeps at the motor pool. Packs and weapons would be all they needed for this mission.**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were let into the base commander's office by an aide. "Colonel Winston, these men wish to see you. They say they're from Ras Tanura."**

**The four of them saluted and Troy said, "Sergeants Troy and Moffitt. Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew reporting as ordered, sir."**

**The colonel looked up from his paperwork, then smiled as he stood. "Yes, yes. I've been waiting for you." He turned to his aide and said, "Go fetch Captain Mitchell." As the door closed, Winston looked at the sergeants. "You know what you're to do?"**

**Troy said, "Yes, sir. We'll be taken to an island where we'll be able to get to the lighthouse at night."**

"**Good. As soon as the captain gets here, he'll take you to the boat…"**

**Moffitt said, "Excuse me, colonel. May I pour a glass of water?"**

**Winston gave a nod. "Of course, sergeant."**

**As Moffitt poured the water, Troy asked, "What kind of boat will it be, sir?"**

"**A fishing trawler. It won't raise any suspicions being out there." The colonel watched as Moffitt took the glass to Tully, who quickly got a pill from the bottle and swallowed it with a mouthful of water. "Is he all right, sergeant?"**

**As Moffitt set the empty glass back on the sideboard, he smiled slightly and said, "Private Pettigrew has a bit of a problem when it comes to being on the sea, colonel."**

**Winston smiled. "I understand. I'm the same way." There was a knock on the door and a captain walked in. "This is Captain Mitchell. He will see to it that you get to the vessel. The rafts should already be aboard. You'll be dropped on a part of D'Arros Island where there's cover and you'll be able to see the lighthouse from the other side."**

**Troy inquired, "Any idea where the plans are, sir"**

"**They may be in the lighthouse itself, or in there commander's tent. I know of no Allies that have been on African Banks."**

**Troy and his men saluted and followed the captain out. Outside, they piled themselves and their gear into two cars. They could've walked the short distance, but the colonel didn't want to raise the curiosity of those on base.**

**At the docks, Captain Mitchell led the way out to one of the trawlers tied up there.**

**Troy looked at the crew and asked, "They know what's going on, sir?"**

**Mitchell said, "The captain is the only one that speaks English and it's broken at best. The only thing they know is that they are taking you to D'Arros Island. You'll have to use the rafts to get ashore. Go to the other side of the island and you'll be able to see African Banks. Good luck, sergeant."**

"**Thank you, sir." Troy looked at his men and said, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."**

**#################**

**It took several hours for the old, slow-moving trawler to putter its way to D'Arros Island. They got a glimpse of the lighthouse over the trees before they got around to the hidden side of the island. The captain got as close to the beach as he dared, then his crew lowered two small rafts into the water and the four allies got into them with their gear and began to paddle for shore.**

**By the time they were on the beach, the trawler was disappearing around the island.**

**Moffitt asked, "How are you feeling, Tully?"**

"**Just fine. Those pills work great."**

**Hitch questioned, "How're we going to get the rafts through the trees?"**

**Troy said, "Let's take a look around. Maybe there's a trail."**

**It didn't take too long before a path was located that led into the island forest.**

**Tully said, "I thought there isn't supposed to be anyone on this island."**

**Moffitt nodded. "Our intel says it's uninhabited, but that doesn't mean people don't stop here now and then."**

**Troy said, "Okay, grab the gear and let's go."**

**They walked through the forest for about two miles before they came out onto another beach, but stayed hidden in the tree line. The lighthouse on African Banks loomed in the distance.**

**Troy retrieved the binoculars from his pack and took a look at the lighthouse and the beach they were supposed to land on. "It doesn't look like there's an easy place to land."**

**With his own binoculars, Moffitt looked at the beach. "If we land on the east side, where the cliff hangs out over the water, we should be able to make it to the cave without being seen."**

"**Yeah, that looks pretty good. I was thinking we can hide the rafts in the cave. Do you see a way up to the lighthouse?"**

"**There, to the left of the cave. It looks like there might be a way up."**

**Troy said, "Could be. Hard to tell, but I don't see any other place. Let's hope that cave has an entrance." He looked around at his men with a sigh. "Well, we may as well make ourselves comfortable until it gets dark."**

**##################**

**The four allies rested throughout the day and watched the African Banks lighthouse, as well as the tents behind it that no doubt housed the German troops.**

**Well after dark, Tully joined Troy and Moffitt on the beach. "So we don't have a clue where the plans are?"**

**Troy said, "Your guess is as good as mine."**

**Moffitt said, "My guess would be at ground level in the lighthouse."**

**Tully asked, "Why ground level?"**

"**Easier and more space to work than a tent. And there's a lot of stairs to the top and from my experience the landings are too small to do anything with."**

**Hitch joined them. "Do you think they'll turn on the spotlight tonight?"**

**Troy replied, "Let's hope not. There's nowhere to hide between here and there."**

**The windows on ground level glowed with light from inside. Silhouettes of guards could be seen on the moonlit cliff.**

**Moffitt looked at his watch. "When do you want to get started?"**

**Troy looked at his own watch and said, "About 2200 hours should work. It'll take a while to paddle over there. By then the only ones awake should be the guards."**

**#################**

**Just before 10pm Hitch and Tully loaded their gear and dragged the rafts down to the waterline. When everyone was ready, they pushed the small vessels out onto the water, then got in and began to paddle.**

**As they pushed through the water, they kept their eyes on both the beach and the lighthouse for any signs of them being seen. About halfway to African Banks the lighthouse went completely dark. As the allies watched, they could just make out people exiting the lighthouse to head for the tents behind it.**

**As they made landfall, the guards changed. The sandy beach quickly turned to smooth rocks and then to craggy boulders at the base of the cliff. They quickly found the cave and went inside.**

**After making sure the rafts were out of sight, flashlights were taken from their packs and Troy whispered, "Let's see if this goes somewhere."**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully stayed against the wall as they followed the tunnel deep into the cliff. The only light was the beams from their flashlights and their every step echoed off the high walls no matter how quiet they tried to be.**

**Ten minutes passed before a rusty, barred door came into view. Peering through the bars they could see a staircase that had been chiseled into the rock.**

**Troy whispered, "Open it."**

**Tully took his master keys out of their hidden pocket. He examined the lock in the light of his flashlight, then fumbled through the keys on the ring. He picked one, examined the lock again, then pushed the key in. It took some effort, and Tully thought the key might break, but suddenly the rust broke free and the lock snapped open.**

**The rusty hinges screeched and echoed loudly in the silence as Troy pulled the door open. They all hesitated and listened carefully. When no sound came from above, Troy led the way up the staircase.**

**At the top there was a wooden trapdoor. Troy cracked it open and peeked around the dark room, then pushed it open and crawled out. He lowered the door to the floor and signaled his men to come out.**

**Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully quickly climbed out. The privates quietly lowered the trapdoor back into place while Troy and Moffitt went to the door. They listened for any sound on the other side. Hearing nothing, Troy tried the handle and found it unlocked. As soon as Hitch and Tully joined them, he slowly pulled the door open.**

**The room they entered was dark and the allies had to keep their flashlights low so they wouldn't be seen from outside. Silently, Moffitt and Tully started to methodically go through the desks, files, and cupboards.**

**Several minutes later they weren't having any luck finding the plans they were there for. Hitch had taken up station next to the door to the outside and suddenly heard voices on the other side. Tully joined Hitch while Troy and Moffitt got out of sight. The door opened and two low ranking officers walked in. One closed the door as the other went to turn on an overhead light.**

**As soon as the room was lit, Troy and Moffitt stepped out with machine guns in hand. The German closest to the door tried to reach for the handle, but found it blocked by Hitch and Tully.**

**Moffitt quietly demanded the two Germans to put their hands in the air. "Hände hoch!"**

**They did so and Troy said, "Ask them about the plans."**

**Moffitt asked and both officers shook their heads. He asked again, but again they shook their heads.**

**Troy stepped over and placed the barrel of his gun against one German's head. "Ask again."**

**Moffitt asked once more, adding that they would both die if they didn't answer.**

**They were beginning to look nervous and one finally broke down to point at a safe across the room.**

**Troy grabbed the officer by the back of his shirt collar and pushed him across to the safe. Moffitt didn't need to tell him what he was to do. Shakily the officer knelt and quickly put in the combination. When the safe door was opened, Troy pulled the German back so Moffitt could rifle through the papers inside.**

**#################**

**Outside, a guard making his rounds happened to glance through a window and see the allies had taken prisoners. He ran to send up the alarm and the other guards swarmed keep watch on the door.**

**Hearing the guard's shouts, Tully checked the window. "We've been seen. The guards are at the door."**

**Troy said urgently, "Hurry up, Moffitt!"**

**The sergeant finally came away with the plans. "Let's go."**

**However, Troy and Moffitt hadn't taken more than a step when Tully yelled, "Get down!"**

**Bullets hit the wooden door, splintering it to pieces and killing one of the German officers inside.**

**When the shooting stopped a voice demanded, "Sie kapitulation!"**

**Moffitt said, "They want us to surrender."**

**Hitch was taking aim at one of the German soldiers outside when the remaining officer suddenly decided to make a break for it. He hit Hitch in the back and they both tumbled out into the open.**

**Tully began to lay down cover fire for his friend, but when Hitch didn't readily move to get up, Tully stepped outside to help him. The Germans hesitated to open fire because the officer was just stumbling to his feet.**

**Troy ran across the room and flipped the light off, plunging them all into darkness again. The Germans finally opened fire, apparently no longer caring about the officer, as Tully grabbed Hitch and ducked for cover behind some barrels alongside the outer lighthouse wall.**

**Tully asked, "You okay?"**

**Hitch nodded. "Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me. Where's Troy and Moffitt?"**

"**Still inside. But at least they have a way out. We'd better get moving before someone turns on a light."**

**#################**

**Inside the lighthouse Troy said, "Let's get out of here!"**

**Moffitt tucked the plans into a pocket. "But…"**

"**Hitch and Tully can take care of themselves. Let's shake it!"**

**The sergeants ran for the trapdoor and hurried down the stone stairs. After getting through the barred door, Moffitt flipped on his flashlight and found a stick.**

**Troy turned and said, "What's the hold up?"**

**Moffitt took the stick and jammed it into the lock, then broke it off. "That should keep them off our tails."**

**As they began to run, Troy and Moffitt hear footsteps coming down the stairs after them.**

**#################**

**Hitch and Tully waited until the Germans went inside after Troy and Moffitt, then took off at a run to find a way down the cliff to the beach.**

**They were moving as quickly as they dared from one rocky outcrop to another, when Tully's foot slipped. He slid down on his back until his right foot caught between two boulders. His knee made a popping sound and a shock of pain flared through his leg.**

**Hitch came to a stop next to his friend. "Are you all right?"**

**Tully said through gritted teeth, "My foot's caught and I think something happened to my knee."**

**Luckily the Germans hadn't caught sight of the privates as they'd made their escape. Hitch shifted to where he could get to Tully's foot and flipped his flashlight on. He then gently moved the foot from between the boulders. "How's your ankle feel?"**

"**Okay, it's just my knee."**

"**Let's see if you can put weight on it." Hitch helped Tully to his feet, but he had to move fast when Tully's leg collapsed under him with a grunt of pain. "Okay, we're just going to have to move slower."**

**#################**

**At the mouth of the cave, Troy and Moffitt retrieved the rafts and headed for the beach. When they were clear of the cave, they stopped and quickly looked around for their men.**

**Moffitt caught a flicker of light on the cliff face near the bottom. "There! That must be them!"**

**Troy turned and saw the privates' slow descent. He knew something was wrong. Then suddenly a spotlight came on at the top of the lighthouse. Troy dropped the raft he'd been dragging and said, "Get down to the water!"**

**Moffitt watched his fellow sergeant for a moment, then grabbed the second raft and continued on as the spotlight caught him and bullets started to fly.**

**Just as he made it to cover near the water's edge, a bullet hit one of the rafts and it quickly deflated. Moffitt discarded it and began to check the second one, but it was okay.**

**#################**

**Troy got to the base of the cliff in time to help Hitch get Tully down the last few feet. "What happened?"**

**Hitch replied, "He slipped and hurt his knee. He can't put weight on his right leg."**

**The spotlight hit them and bullets began to ricochet off the rocks around them. Troy and Hitch wrapped their arms around Tully and took off as fast as they could.**

**Moffitt began to lay cover fire with his machine gun.**

**When Troy, Hitch, and Tully got to cover, Troy said, "Let's get out of here!"**

**Moffitt quickly said, "We're down to one raft. It won't carry all four of us."**

**Troy looked at Tully, who was breathing hard from both exertion and pain. "It's a good night for a swim. Tully and our gear get the raft while the rest of us get in the water. We'll head back to D'Arros Island."**

**Troy got the raft in the water while Moffitt and Hitch helped Tully. The shooting had stopped when the spotlight could no longer find them. They didn't know how much time they had before the Germans came down after them.**

**Once Tully, their packs and guns were in the raft, Moffitt took the plans from his pocket and handed them to Tully. "Keep them dry for me."**

**Tully managed a nod as he took them. "Right."**

**Then with Troy in front and Moffitt and Hitch on either side of the raft, they waded out into the warm Indian Ocean until they had to swim while keeping the raft in check.**

**Tully tried to help with a paddle, but he just couldn't sit up with the water under him moving the floor of the raft painfully.**

**Moffitt noticed his efforts and said, "Never mind, Tully. Just let us do this."**

**#################**

**It was slow going and the four allies wondered silently if the Germans would come after them. They surely had a motorized boat docked somewhere on the island.**

**However, there was no sign of any boats and they were grateful to get to D'Arros Island.**

**Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch dragged the raft onto the beach before sinking to their knees with exhaustion. Hitch said, "I thought for sure they'd come after us."**

**Moffitt said, "I imagine it's too dangerous with all the reefs between the islands."**

**Troy nodded. "But you can bet they'll come after us when the sun comes up."**

**Tully asked, "What're we gonna to do, sarge?"**

"**We've got a few hours before it gets light. Let's hide the raft and get to the other side of the island."**

**#################**

**Once Tully was settled down against a tree, Hitch held a flashlight while Moffitt went to work on Tully's knee. The moment the pant leg was torn open they could see that his kneecap was out of place.**

**Moffitt said, "There's little I can do for it here. I'll wrap it with an elastic bandage. It might go back into place on its own, but you need to see a doctor."**

**Tully hissed as pain pulsed through his leg. "How're we gonna get back to Mombasa?"**

**Hitch suggested, "We could use the raft."**

**Moffitt shook his head as he began to wrap Tully's knee. "It took hours to get here in that boat. We'd never make it swimming with a raft."**

**Troy joined them as Moffitt gave Tully a shot of morphine. "How's it look?"**

"**Dislocated kneecap I'm afraid."**

"**Hitch, go drag the raft over here. We might need it."**

**The private gave a nod. "Right, sarge."**

**As Hitch walked away, Moffitt stood up and said, "You can't seriously be thinking we can use the raft to get off this island. We'll be sitting ducks."**

**Troy said, "We may not have a choice. I doubt that fishing trawler is coming back for us and we can't stay here. The Germans will be looking for us at first light."**

**##################**

**As the sky lightened, an engine could be heard out on the water. Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch stayed out of sight in the trees and watched a German E-boat slowly pass the island. There were men on board with binoculars scanning the beach and tree line.**

**Moffitt quietly said, "They aren't wasting any time."**

**Hitch asked, "Do you think they'll come ashore?"**

**Troy nodded. "Eventually."**

**Tully said from where he still sat on the ground, "We're as good as caught."**

"**Not yet we aren't. Hitch, let's take the raft to the east side of island."**

**Moffitt asked, "What are you going to do?"**

**Troy said, "Hopefully make the German's believe we've drowned. You stay here with Tully."**

**They suddenly heard the sound of a distant engine and Tully pointed as he said, "Look there! They're coming in hot whoever they are!"**

**Troy and Moffitt grabbed binoculars to have a look. Both sergeants recognized the boat coming towards them and Moffitt said, "It's an MTB! Looks like someone's come to look for us."**

**Troy ran out onto the beach, followed by Hitch and they began to wave their hats in the air. The boat slowed and was obviously checking out the men on the beach. When Moffitt joined them with an arm around Tully, the MTB made its way as close to shore as they could. A large raft was lowered into the water and two men paddled to the beach.**

**One of the sailors asked, "Sergeant Troy?"**

"**That would be me."**

"**Colonel Winston sent us to pick you and your men up."**

**Troy said, "Well, let's get going before that German boat comes back."**

**After getting Tully into the raft, the others pushed it off the beach before climbing in. They quickly paddled back to the MTB where they all but the two sailors scrambled on board before helping Tully.**

**However, just as they began to haul the raft on board, the German E-boat came back and upon seeing the British boat, opened fire as it went throttle up.**

**The Brits dropped the raft. They ran to man their big guns and opened fire as the captain gave the order to run. But it was soon clear that the Germans weren't going to give up. So the captain ordered the use of one of the MTB's two twenty-one inch torpedo tubes.**

**Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully watched from their spot out of the way while the sailors quickly loaded the tube, got their bearing, and fired. By the time the Germans knew what was going on the torpedo hit its target and the E-boat exploded spectacularly, rising out of the water as it blew to pieces.**

**A small cheer went up on the British boat, but they wouldn't be going back to look for survivors. The captain radio ahead for an ambulance to meet them at the dock.**

**##################**

**When they arrived at Kilindini Harbour, Tully was being loaded into the ambulance and he waved Moffitt over. When the sergeant was at his side, Tully handed him several somewhat wrinkled sheets of paper. "You might be needin' to give these to Colonel Winston."**

**Moffitt smiled as he took the plans. "Thank you, Tully. I'm sure the colonel is waiting for these."**

**At the hospital, as Tully was being taken back for treatment, Troy asked, "Will he need surgery?"**

**The doctor said, "I can't be sure until I've seen the x-ray, but probably not. I can put the kneecap back where it belongs just by giving him some light sedation and manipulating it back into place."**

**Hitch asked, "When can we see him?"**

"**Give him two or three hours to wake up and rest after the procedure, then you can come in."**

**The doctor walked away and Troy said, "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. We'll come back to check on him in a while."**

**##################**

**After they ate, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch wandered over to headquarters. After they reported to Colonel Winston to hand over the plans, they were assigned quarters and went to shower before spending a little time resting.**

**When Troy opened his eyes, he saw Hitch sitting on another bunk tying his boots. "Where are you going?"**

**Hitch sat up and said, "To see Tully. It's been more than three hours."**

**Troy looked at his watch with a tired sigh and noticed that Moffitt was still asleep. "Okay, tell him Moffitt and I will be by in a while."**

**When Hitch got to the hospital, he asked a nurse where Tully was. She pointed him out and Hitch wandered over to find his friend sitting up with his bandaged knee on a pillow. There was a tray across Tully's lap with a bowl of soup on it and he was picking at a piece of bread.**

**Hitch smiled as he pulled up a chair. "How're you feeling?"**

**Tully smiled tiredly at his friend. "Not too bad. The pain meds are keeping things to a dull throb. Did the plans make it to the colonel?"**

"**Yeah, he was grateful. How's the food?"**

"**Tastes like someone heated some water and dredged a chicken bone around in it and called it soup."**

**Hitch chuckled. "Sounds great." Then he spotted the crutches leaning on the wall next to the bunk and asked, "How long are you going to need those?"**

**Tully shrugged and put a piece of bread in his mouth. "A week or so I guess."**

**They heard Moffitt say, "More like four to six weeks."**

**When the privates looked up at him, they saw that Troy was with him. He said, "We spoke to the doctor on the way in. You'll get out of here tomorrow, but we're to keep you in Mombasa for at least a week before he'll consider letting us take you back to Ras Tanura."**

**Tully sighed. "That's what he said, huh?"**

**Moffitt grinned. "That's what he said."**

"**Well, at least I don't have to stay here."**

**Troy said, "You're to stay off your feet as much as possible and use the crutches when do get up."**

**Moffitt added, "And we're here to see to it you do as you're told."**

**Tully handed the tray to Hitch and glared at the evil crutches as he said, "I hate crutches."**

**Hitch said, "Maybe we can barrow a wheelchair."**

"**Nah, that's okay." Then Tully smiled a bit and said, "Besides, you guys push me around too much as it is."**

**They all chuckled as Tully scooted down and got comfortable.**

**Moffitt said, "We should go and let him rest."**

**Troy said, "Yeah, let's go Hitch."**

**The private got up and started to follow the sergeants, then stopped and said, "I think I'll stay a little longer."**

"**Tully's going to be fine. He's only going to be in here over night."**

"**But still … I think I'll stay a while."**

**The sergeants understood and Moffitt said, "Just make sure he rests."**

**Hitch nodded and turned to go back to Tully's bunk. He silently sat down and leaned back in the chair.**

**Without opening his eyes, Tully whispered, "Thanks, Hitch."**

**The private always wondered how his friend did that. "For what?"**

"**For being you."**


End file.
